Bandages
by Hyuuga Sakura
Summary: [complete] Haku is left alone when Zabuza leaves for a month, but that dosen't last long for soon an unexpected visitor comes along bringing emotions Haku has never felt before. (ocxHaku)
1. Depart and Meet

A/N: Yup another story... how long you think until I run out of ideas? Or get harassed into writing a new chapter for one of the other stories? I bet ten bucks this is the last one. Well time for the story.....

Disclaimer: hohum.....me no own (happy now?)

Bandages

Her body was already pretty badlly beaten yet she found inner strength to carry her through the forest. Branches seemed to reach out and try and block her path as she made her way foward. She had no idea where to go. She just ran as fast as she could away from her hunter.

Yes, she was the prey in this scenerio. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears as she pressed foward. Bushes and brambles tore at her clothing and scratched her flesh. She saw a person materialize before her out of nowhere. He was in a sword stance, and in lightning fast movements he drew his sword and slashed her across the face. If not for her quick reflexes, her face would be cut in two. But she still got a pretty bad gash across her face. It blinded her some, causing an opening. The guy took advantage of it to cut her just above her right brow going into her hairline. Then he did the same to the other side of her face. She crouched down from the pain that was shooting through her head. He positioned himself over her to finish her off. Then just as he was lowering his blade, he paused, noticing the snow around them was melting. Then all of a sudden....

"Haku!" Zabuza shouted through the halls of there 'out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere house' as Haku had dubbed it. Zabuza heard hurried footsteps and insantly Haku appeared in front of him.

"Yes Zabuza-san?" He asked sincerely.

_The world could be on the verge of destruction and he'd be happy if I was with him. Aww man, now I feel guilty._ Zabuza thought as he looked at Haku's smiling face. "I'm going to be gone a while." He said trying not to look at Haku. "And you can not come." He added knowing Haku's question immediately.

Haku cleared his throat and asked sadly "How long are you going to be gone?" He tried to keep his sadness to a minimum, but failed abysmally.

"For a month or two." Zabuza really felt like scum seeing Haku start to tear up. "A shinobi never shows their emotions." He said in the hopes to ease _his_ conscience.

Haku dried his tears immediately, for he did not want to show weakness. "Your orders?" He asked straightening.

"Just take care of the house. And like usual, don't be seen. If you are, kill without hesitation. You understand?" Zabuza said to Haku somewhat forcefully.

"Hai!" He said quickly.

"Good, I'll be off now." Zabuza hopped onto a tree branch, then hopped from tree to tree until Haku couldn't see him.

Haku hated it when Zabuza left. He always was gone for so long, and Haku was so alone. Haku was so lost in thought that his feet carried him into the forest without his knowledge.

She was running along blindly, not looking or caring where she was going. She stumbled and fell. She skidded along the snow covered ground until she collided with something.

"Ouch." She gasped in pain or shock, it didn't matter. It made a sound. But not only any sound, a friendly human one.

"Please....help. Plea..se...hel..p.." She whispered clutching the thing's clothes.

She passed out then, when Haku looked down at her. He saw a trail of blood the way she came. Her dark hair stood out against the snow. Her skin (the parts not bloody) looked the color of snow. He turned her over and saw her wounds. One across her nose, and two over each brow. He picked her up in his arms, and scattered her blood around them then, being as careful as he was, he brought her back to the house.

He brought her to the spare bedroom and treated her wounds. The bandages he put on her had to carefully cover the upper part of her face. Her hair was under, over, or in bettween the bandages that were on her.

Carefully her put her in a plain kimono (trying not to look at her as he changed her clothes). She slept the rest of the day away. _If you can call it sleeping._ He thought looking at her through a crack in the door. He sighed and decided to himself that even with someone around, if they were unconcious it was still a bore.

A/N: fans throw rotten fruit at writer What? at least I updated.....fans glare evilly well obviously this is going to be an interesting story (well, at least to me). A big thanks to baa-chan, Kagome for pestering me and causeing me to put up an away message grins evilly, and Madonna for the song 'Vouge'. Why you ask? I dunno. review if you have the time or patience.

p.s. anyone know where the quote came from? I'll give you a hint, it's a movie....


	2. breakfast

A/N: Not an interesting day, except on the way home they pushed me in the snow and I almost shattered my kneecap on the pavement (missed the snow a bit). Well here you go! chapter 2!

Bandages

chapter 2

She shot up in her bed. Everything was dark! She flailed her arms about in the hopes of hitting something.

_Where am I? What happened? Why is it dark? Wait, why don't I ask? _She scoffed at her thoughts and started to shout out into the darkness.

"Helloooo?! Anyone there?" She called. When she got no answer she decided to test her luck and continue.

"Could you turn on the lights?!" Her yell was heard all throughout the house and Haku woke with a startle. He shot out of his bed and went to her room.

He opened her door and found her sitting primly in her bed that was in the middle of the room. She was fingering her bandages. She was biting her lip nervously as she was moving her hands over her face.

"Sorry but we don't exactly have the best quality bandages. Or anything else for that matter." He spoke, laughing at the end of his sentence. "We?" She questioned, her head swerving to his location.

"Me and Zabuza-sama." Haku said looking at her. He saw her struggling with a peice of her hair.

"May I?" He asked as he positioned himself next to her. She nodded and he got it untangled.

"Am...am I....blind...?" She asked sadly. "No your bandages are over your eyes." Haku responded quickly. "Oh. Good." She replied, letting out a sigh.

He helped her up and out the bedroom door. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Breakfast." He replied. She was okay with that.

He lead a little while aways from her room until they reached their destination.

"What would you like to eat?" Haku asked sweetly. "Anything." She muttered.

"Ice rat?" "No." They continued nice chitchat while he made he breakfast. She learned his name " Haku" She said testing it with her voice, "nice name!" She smiled. "What's yours?" "Ren." She answered hesitantly. He smiled at her, though she couldn't tell.

"Can we eat now?" She asked, agitated from his long moment of silence.

"Of course." He passed her a plate of food and they ate in silence. Well, except for the scarfing sounds coming from Ren.

Haku observed her carefully, then he asked before he could stop himself, "Why were you in that situation?" She stiffened.

"No reason. Wrong place wrong time." She said casually. He knew she was lying but said "oh" instead of interrogating her.

She quickly asked to excuse herself, he nodded in permision. She sat there a while. "You can go." He said, finally catching on. She got up and walked out straight into the snow.

Haku apologized a thousand times to her and helped her get changed and did her hair. Her hair was in a high bun and she thanked him.

She was dreadfully scared and even though she didn't actually show, it she was slowly starting to retreat into her cocoon.

"Haku could you let me be alone for a while?" She asked. "Mm" was his reply as he left her room.

She sat alone for the rest of the day and finally passed out after sunset.

That was day one.....

A/N: Sorry for the chapter if it's not up to your par but frankly...me tired and I got this YuYuHakusho dvd I wanna watch. Thanks:SpEcIaLxDoRk, and shizuku-kun! And of couse mutti! oh and sesshomaru for the dvd! (reveiw if you like! -)


	3. Closet and Kunai

A/N: Is it that time again? Well okay...

Disclaimer: refer to the last one's.

Bandages

Chapter 3

Ren awoke to the usual darkness that shrouded her.

It was day...five.

She and Haku had gotten along quite well, but as the days passed, she became more introverted. It all started one day...

_She was walking along the hall silently. It was night. She could feel the heat of the moon on her skin. Her kimono was loose on her and it slid a little on her body. _

_She heard faint sounds coming from a room directly to her left on her way to her destination, the bathroom. _

_She pressed her ear to the screen and tried to listen to the noises to decipher any legible words. What she heard distressed her:_

_"Please don't... Don't kill mommy, daddy... Please daddy, don't hurt me...I was only playing with the water...look what the water does mommy..."_

_She recognized Haku's voice immediately. And was worried for him. 'The past should never be relived if it hurts us.' She thought, gently slidding the door open and slipping in. She was very careful of how she walked, rubbing the floor in front of her befor moving. _

_She found his bed and heard faint crying sounds._

_She stretched her arms out and wrapped them around him. He leaned into her touch and relaxed. _

_He fell asleep and soon she did too._

_They awoke red faced for she was still holding him._

_She couldn't look him in the eye or talk to him much after that._

Haku sat back in the corner of his room resting his head against the screen wall.

_Zabuza-san should be back in two weeks and I have a person resting in our house. But not any person, a female._ Haku sighed and ran his hand throught his hair.

She was something, an enigma of sorts in his eyes. Ever different, but the same.

The only thing that might solve this would be her eye color.

He heard a slight sound from the forest of snow outside and was on guard immediately.

She made her way back to her room. Her hair was damp, for she had just taken a shower. Also being a little wet, her bandages had come off and her face was free to be...free. Her eyes were open and staring idly at the ground.

Suddenly a hand appeared out of a closet and covered her mouth. The force behind it reversed and pulled her in the closet in less than three seconds.

The hand muffled her peep to a whisper. The hand's owner whispered to her: "It's me."

Automatic recognition. It was Haku. It was too dark to see him, but she knew it was him.

"I'm aware of a person watching the house. I put it under a cloaking jutsu, to prevent them from seeing it." He whispered urgently to her.

She could feel his warm breath tickling her ear. She was suddenly aware of the blush that was slowly creeping up on her cheecks.

"You must be quiet so they are not alerted to our whereabouts." He whispered pulling away.

She feel his flesh brushing against hers and her face was set on fire. She was _so_ glad it was dark.

Her hand hesitantly lifted to his face to feel if it was worried or scared.

He moved closer to her thinking she was scared and looking for comfort.

With her back pressed against the wall, she was just praying that she wouldn't die of embarrassment.

Haku felt her go a little rigid and whispered to her,"don't worry."

She felt at ease and immediately was limp in his hold.

They stood there for about thirty minutes waiting for the man to leave.

Haku stepped back finaly and she shut her eye's when he opened the door. He stood in the shadows and she walked out.

She continued her way to her room, Haku watching her. All of a sudden, he called out "Watch out!"

A kunai was flying straight at her head, killing her instantly on contact...

A/N: Wow me going to end this story in about maybe two more chappies? Also I'm going to update **_everyother day._** That begins with the next chapter of this story. Thanks to those who reviewed and mutti-

Review if you want XD


	4. The End

A/N: NOW REMEMBER (no it's not caps lock) THAT I WILL UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY! also there's a little romance in this chapter. I'm using it as a gueinea pig to see if the other stories will be good at romance-ish scenes...so bear with me few people-

Whew! Now on to chapter four...

Bandages

chapter 4

Ren jerked her head back before it had contact with her. She grabbed the knob end of the kunai as it flew past her face, ad threw it back at the attacker. Stabbing him throught the forehead.

While she did this, he also threw poison tipped needles at her.

Haku stood godsmacked for a couple of seconds, then jumped foward on Ren, the needles barely missing her.

As Ren's fluid movements ceased, she felt her power swelling up inside her, waiting to be released.

Her eye's color swirled and danced as water would.

Then the snow at the edge of the house evaporated and created a wave of water traveling foward and crashing down on the already dead man.

Haku had to take Ren in his arms and quickly ran into her room.

They reached her room panting from their still pumping adrenaline.

When it had been about twenty seconds, Haku snapped out of it and hugged her. She sat there stupidly then hugged him back.

He released her and they sat looking a little winded for a moment, then he spoke.

"Where did you learn to do that"

She had not looked at him, for she was afraid of that question.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you for all this time, Haku." She said slowly, trying to decide to tell the truth or not.

"I am not able to look you in the eye, for I am from a prominent water country clan." She was fingering the hem of her kimono sleeve.

"I was attacked that day, for if you or anyone else looks me in the eye...they die instantly. My clan made many of the water techniques that exist today, but for their genius, they were slaughtered brutally, by one named Uchiha. Uchiha, Itachi." She was now looking at the ceiling.

"My clan put the curse on me for revenge. The Uchiha boy didn't choose to kill them, he was ordered to by a place called Konoha. I was chased out of Konohagakure when they realized my identity." Haku was puzzled. "Why"

"For fear of my wrath. I could look at a picture of a person and they could die." She aswered staring at her palm.

"Well that's why that man attacked me, and the one just now." She finished.

"You can control water, and the government feared your power, so they murdered your clan." Haku said piecing it together. She nodded sadly.

"I'm not so different." He confessed. She straightened up at this. "Go on." She said listening intently.

"Well my clan was murdered, but not me mum. My dad found that out, and killed her. He tried to kill me, but failed." Haku watched as she shifted uncomfortably.

Then they sat for a while, neither saying anything. Then they heard a stomach growl. They laughed at the silliness of it and went to make dinner.

After dinner, Ren went back to her room to try and do her bandages. She was failing abysmally when Haku entered the room.

"Need help" He asked sweetly. She could hear the his smile in his voice. She smiled and nodded.

"Haku, do you think I need to still wear them" She asked as he was half-way done.

"...Yes!.." He replied stubbornly. He was halfway done and lazy.

"Thank you." Ren whispered.

"Right..." He worked for a while longer and when he looked down he realized she was asleep.

He gently shifted and positioned himself near her in a lying postition to be comfortable, then he slowly fell asleep.

Ren awoke feeling as if she was in a warm cocoon.

She slowly indentified her cocoon to be a blanket and something solid behind her.

She carefully lifted her hands behind her head and felt the femilar face of...

"Haku" She breathed.

He, in response, lifted his hands to gasp her wrists and gently kissed her finger tips. He was smiling while doing so. "You awake" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.

She merely mumbled a reply at his question.

"Good you need to leave now." He responded hurriedly.

The next thing she knew she was being whisked out of bed, her bandages lighning fast taken off her face, and quickly dressed.

She questioned as to why, but no one would tell. Yes, she sensed another presense. But this one was differnet from Haku's, it was . . . . . .evil...

"Haku, what is going on" She asked breathless.

"My master is back and he is mad." Haku said, desperation, grief, and anxiety ebbing into his voice.

Haku led her down the hall to the room right next to his, that she'd never ventured into before. He sat her down and bowed. She did so too, in an effort of respect.

"Haku, tea." Came a voice from in front of her.

"Yes, Zabuza-san." Haku replied. He gently brushed past Ren without a word.

She was steadily beginning to dislike Haku's 'master' more and more by each passing second.

"Haku says he found you. He says you've led a troubled life and would a valuable asset to me. Do you agree with this" He asked. He sounded muffled, for some reason, but he was eerily calm.

"Depends on what you intend to use me for, IF I agreed." She replied suspiciously.

"Mmm, perceptive, but stupid. Has Haku not told you yet" He asked all too knowingly.

"Told me what pray tell" She countered, getting annoyed.

"My dear, we are ninja, shinobi, assassins. We kill for a living, as I am sure you are all too familar with."

By this time Haku was back in the room pouring tea for them, and adverting his eyes from Ren's fuming form.

"What are you implying" She ground out, totally ignoring the revelation of Haku being an assassin.

"Oh give it up" Zabuza said smiling evilly. "You may have fooled Haku, but not me." She lifted her eyebrow at this. "The way you tighten when you're agitated" She hadn't realized that she was battle ready until he pointed it out. "The way your cuts are on your face. The sword would've cut the top of your head off at that angel, so you pulled back, causing the scars to appear as they are." He lifted his hand up to trace the scars outline.

She pulled away from his touch. She had a bad feeling about this. He was good.

"Heh. And last, the fact that you were able to stay here for as long as you did." She and Haku shifted uncomfortably.

"Any person afraid for life wouldn't stay at some stranger's house for as long as you did, unless the person had complete and utter trust in their powers."

Haku sat with his mouth agape. It was too much to take in.

"You want me to be an assassin in your ranks" She asked ignoring the rather rude stare coming from Haku.

"Yes, as a medicnin, for I know your wounds wouldn't heal that fast using Haku's treatments." (A 'hey!' was issued from Haku at that moment, but ignored.)

"Will you promise not to kill me, hurt me, touch me, or have anyone do it for you" Ren asked uncertain.

"Yes, if you behave." Zabuza answered. "And I'll let you open your eyes without fear of consequences too." He added smiling.

"All right." Ren said.

"Wait a moment Ren. This is a life long deal." Haku said finally, joining the conversation.

"I'm in." Ren said smiling somewhat and turning to Haku.

Fin

to be continued in How I Hate You...

A/N: Hate me, curse me, despise me, do what you like. I'm on the other end of the computer and not many people read this anyway to care. 3

Well to those who care, I have good news...wait for it...there will be hints of this couple in How I Hate You...and if anyone pays close attention, you will notice I follow the anime on that one so...it's not a happy ending...yeah

well thanks to like um...well I'll thank you directly since it's like only 6 people: shizuku-kun, rurouniturtle, SpEcIaLxDoRk, wow das it! it was only counts 3 PEOPLE!

well thanks mutti and the loyal 3 people! 3

sayonara


End file.
